Two shadows
by Keiunara
Summary: A short story written for a friend about Akali and Zed sharing some intimate moments together; written as a story before he was banished from the Kinkou Order. NSFW. Constructive critisism is welcomed as I've never written anything of such.


They had agreed upon meeting after midnight, right when both of them knew that majority of the order was asleep and no one would bother the two. It had turned into a habit for the two young ninjas to meet together after a day of hard and intensive training just to evaluate on things and simply chat as they could not do that much under the supervision of the masters.

By the time she arrived, Zed was already standing there, waiting for her while casually leaning against a tree, smiling and welcoming her in his embrace. „You are late," he mentioned, toying with her raven hair.

„I had to attend to other matters," she responded in her usual 'professional' manner.  
„Of course you did," said Zed before pulling away. „Shall we?"

The two walked quietly deeper into the forest, chatting quietly and holding hands. She did not even remember how or when they adopted the gesture, she just knew that both of them shared some sort of affection towards one another and that was it. She enjoyed the warm feeling he gave her when Zed looked at her, but he never made any comments as to why he glanced at her like this. Even now, while walking towards the lake, her belly was filled with butterflies that were wrecking havoc.

„Here we are," she heard him say, distracting her finally from her thoughts. They sat on the small bridge and Akali rested her legs on top of his while Zed's were already in the water. Leaning a bit closer, she rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at the sky.

As per usual, the dark blue endless ceiling was filled with millions of stars and a bright full moon, throwing a silver shade over everything. Suddenly she felt him shift and Akali's ember eyes turned back to Zed; he had been looking at her for a while now and upon realizing that, her cheeks flushed pink again. The odd tingling sensation returned and she realized her whole body was shaking.

Moments later their lips touched. Gently at first, as if testing the grounds, but when both realized it was safe to explore, their hands intervened and Akali parted her lips to let Zed in. They both were careful, him holding her against his body like she was a porcelain doll, and her caressing his body, studying every aspect her hands came to reach. Suddenly he got up, holding her against him, but they did not break the kiss.  
Only when she felt grass beneath her did she open her eyes to gaze curiously up at him. Zed was towering above her and their eyes met once more; they gleamed in the dark, acting as beacons for their souls. He leaned in and this time their lips crashed with raw passion. She moaned into the kiss and her back arched when his hands began exploring and caressing her body, earning a small chuckle from the ninja when she tried to evade the ticklish sensation, however she never truly wished to escape the touch.

His lips traveled south, moving down to her neck; as if out of an ancient instinct or a desire for the man, Akali moved her upwards, clinging with them around his waist, earning a quiet and surprised gasp from Zed, but he continued, pushing himself against her; finally, as if realizing that the doors were finally open for both of them, they began grinding against each other, feeling one another's arousals that encouraged them to keep going faster and harder. She felt his hands slowly pull the silken belt, loosening the dress. Her hands moved to hiss clothes as well, pulling it aside, revealing his muscular chest; Zed stopped moving and looked at Akali who carefully touched his stomach. His temperature was radiating from him, embracing her otherwise cold body.

Both hesitated for a moment and looked at each other. Akali was still shaking beneath him and Zed looked uncomfortable by making her feel this way, and yet something pulled them towards each other. Once again their lips touched, repeating the first phase of keeping it slow and sweet. As she finally began relaxing beneath him, he gave his hands the liberty to once again roam around her trained body, pushing aside the green kimono, revealing her breasts. Zed's hand cupped the breast and began massaging it, rubbing the sensitive nipple while he attended the other one with kisses and licks, earning surprised yelp from the girl beneath him. Encouraged by the whimpering noises, he freed her body of the kimono, but did not pull away just yet; instead he kept stimulating her upper body, his free hand moving down to her thighs, caressing and pinching the inner sides of them.

Her cheeks turned bright pink when Zed's hand stopped right on her wet folds that he touched with even greater care than her chest. She heard him chuckle once again and Akali looked away from the stars. Her breathing was heavy and it was impossible to even see straight with pleasure being enforced onto her in such a manner. She had never imagined _it_ feeling so good, but mind you, she had dreamed of doing this for years now.

„So wet and sensitive," he commented to which she would just look away, embarrassed by this comment, but she gasped loudly when he touched her again suddenly, this time finding her clit through the damp cloth. He began rubbing it in circular motions, basking in her sudden panting and the way she tried to reach out and grab for something. Only when she began pulling out the grass Zed stopped and pulled away. Akali tried to get up along with him, but he stopped her by pressing his hand on her chest. „Not yet," he whispered. His hand began looking for something while his eyes remained set on her face. „Give me your hands," he ordered and she obliged. Zed pushed them up and brought the silken belt to her wrists. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of what he was about to do, but she made no attempts to push him away or fight back. Once her hands were tied together, granting her practically immobile, was he set to take care of her in the most memorable ways she could imagine.

Once again he kissed her, cherishing the sweet taste of her lips; their tongues danced together in a fierce fight over domination although Akali already knew there was no way of coming out as a victor from this one. Suddenly he pulled away only to return to the former actions and leave the scorching trail of kisses to her neck, down to her breasts and finally the naval where he stopped briefly. A moment later her sex was exposed to the cold night air, making her whimper once more. Zed continued kissing down southwards until she could feel his tongue down her nether area. His hands moved to her hips, holding them down to the ground and against him when he began assaulting her.

Akali could not hold herself back; her moans echoed through the forest as he toyed and teased her, his fingers pushing at her entrance, but not entering it yet. Suddenly her hips buckled and it felt as if her body was thrown into fiery pit; she pulled at the belt, trying to free her hands as the waves of her first orgasm washed over the girl's body. He pulled away, listening to her sharp and deep breaths. Her body was covered in sweat and her eyes hazy, but she gathered herself quickly. When he saw that she was back to earth, it was silently and mutually decided by both of them that it was time to move on. She heard the sound of fabrics fall down and felt him mount her. Zed positioned the tip of his member right at her entrance and looked down at her.

Despite Akali looking worn off and still afraid, there was a burning desire gleaming in her eyes, hinting that she was well prepared for what was about to come. Seeing this and finding no objections, he pushed himself into her. Akali's back arched and she moaned quietly, welcoming both pain and sudden pleasure that was poured over her like a hot water in the springs.

Zed's movements were slow at first, allowing both of them to get used to the situation. Akali's legs were wrapped around his hips again and he toyed with her breasts, enjoying the view of how her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her wet core adapted to his length. After a while the movements turned faster. Her quiet moans and whisperings of his name were accompanied by his grunts. Suddenly he pulled her lower body up as he himself sat up and the pace turned more and more erratic. Akali wasn't capable of making any sounds anymore and neither was Zed. The only evidence of them sleeping together were the rapid wet and sloppy sounds that suddenly ceased when the kunoichi let out a loud moan and her body shook again, her walls tightening themselves around Zed's pulsating member. Moments later he collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard and heavy.

Both lay there, half naked now but still covered in sweat, their fingers crossed and Akali's head resting on his chest. Her body felt weak and sore, but she was happy – happier than she had ever been. „Thank you," was all she could muster before closing her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
